High Kings Don't Cry
by narniagirl11
Summary: High Kings don't cry, not even if your sister shouts in your face and tells you she doesn't believe in Narnia anymore. High Kings don't cry when their friends are kidnapped and injured. Peter and Caleb draw up the guide lines for being a High King.


**High Kings Don't Cry**

**by narniagirl11**

* * *

><p>"Number 1," High King Caleb the Courageous began reading the list he and High King Peter the Magnificent had just come up with. "High Kings don't cry.<p>

Number 2: High Kings don't insult the queens about their clothes.

Number 3: High Kings don't race the High Queen through the castle.

Number 4: High Kings don't hide in the stable during a ball.

Number 5: High Kings don't stick their tongues out at royalty or visiting diplomats.

Number 6: High Kings don't lie on the castle floor.

Number 7: High Kings don't escape the castle through windows."

"Now for the High Kings can list," Peter began.

"Number 1: High Kings can cry if someone is really dead.

Number 2: High King's can make helpful suggestions to the queens about fashion if they wish to risk the queen's furry.

Number 3: High Kings can walk with the High Queen through the castle.

Number 4: High Kings can hang out in the stable after the ball.

Number 5: High Kings can speak politely to royalty or visiting diplomats.

Number 6: High Kings can only be found on the floor if they fall out of bed or they die and fall on the floor.

Number 7: High Kings can look out the castle windows civally and enjoy the view."

"Good list," Caleb congradulated.

"But," Peter warned. "There is one you must try to never break."

"What one is that?" Caleb asked.

"High Kings don't cry," Peter answered.

* * *

><p><em>High Kings don't cry, not even if your sister shouts in your face and tells you she doesn't believe in Narnia anymore. <em>Peter reminded himself. He scribbled the words out on a sheet of paper. **_High Kings don't cry._** It was the motto he and Caleb had come up with right before Caleb became the second High King.

"Don't cry," Peter threatened himself as the memory of his fight with Susan came back.

"_Oh, you're awake!" Lucy greeted Susan with a cheerful smile. "We were just talking about Narnia." Susan's happy look was immediately replaced with fear. In an instant it was gone again. Peter wondered at the tiny peep he had seen of her heart. He knew she was still battling even though she told him she had it sorted.__Susan masterfully covered it up with auspicious smirk. _

"_What lovely memories you have of our games we made up as little kids," Susan replied coolly. Her siblings' jaws dropped. Susan continued. "Narnia doesn't exist. When are you going to grow up and stop believing in fairytales?" _

"_Wh-what?" Peter stuttered, not believing what he had heard._

"_Narnia doesn't exist," Susan repeated. It took Peter a second to realize what she had said._

"_Narnia is real. It's not just a game. Have you forgotten about Aslan, Susan?" Edmund pleaded. _

"_Aslan?" she scoffed. Lucy still refused to believe that her sister was actually saying this. Her mind just had to be confused. Maybe she wasn't feeling well or…did she really mean it?_

"_Please Susan, we wouldn't lie about this," Lucy begged._

"_No! I'm too old to believe in childish fairytales," Susan declared. The three of them stared at her with a mixture of sadness, hurt and disbelief on their faces.__ Peter was struggling to control his temper. Edmund could tell by the strain in his brother's voice._

"_Susan, you can't do this! You can't turn your back on them now," Peter implored. "They need you. You can't abandon Narnia!" _

_Lucy burst into tears. Peter felt hurt and betrayed. His sister not only didn't believe that Narnia was real; she had denied the existence of Aslan. _

"_I'm not abandoning anyone!" Susan snapped back. "There isn't anyone to abandon. It doesn't even exist! You're almost eighteen, when are you going to grow up, Peter Pevensie?" she harshly addressed her brother. Peter's face went white and his hands, trembling, instinctively reached for where his sword should have been. Peter always grabbed his sword hilt to keep his hands from showing his fear._

"_B-but what about Aslan?" Lucy sobbed, mentioning the one person she knew Susan cared deeply for. _

"_Don't you ever mention his name to me again," Susan threatened her little sister. Peter interfered and grabbed Susan by the shoulders._

"_Susan, look at yourself," he said angrily. "You're threatening your own sister. What has happened to you?" Susan roughly shoved Peter aside and slammed the door behind her._

"Oh, Susan," Peter sighed. It broke his heart to know his sister was turning away from the truth, away from Aslan and Narnia. But he wouldn't cry because he was still a High King and after all, High King's don't cry.

* * *

><p><em>High Kings don't cry when their friends are kidnapped and injured and they're all alone with no way to help their friends. <em>Caleb slowly sat up. His helmet and sword were gone. He looked around. _Where were the others? Had they won the battle? _He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered Heather being shot with an arrow. He had heard her whisper "Go!" before she fell to the ground. Caleb remembered dragging Kelly away from the fighting and telling Jake to leave with Kelly. He remembered running back with Caspian in the intention of Caspian taking Heather to safety while he held the Witch's troops off. The last thing he remembered was plunging his sword into the mysterious dryad archer and being shoved to the ground. Caleb looked around again. There was nothing. Nothing but dead things. He noticed that he held a feather as red as fire in his fist. It looked just like the one Heather's friend Lydia had given to her. _If only I had made the others leave while we still could. If only… _but he knew that wouldn't fix anything. Anyway, if he was ever going to be king he would have to be strong and not cry. _High King's don't cry! _He fiercely reminded himself, fighting back his tears. Caleb stared towards the opening to the little clearing and almost thought he could see two people and a dog walking away. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear then. _No. _He thought. _I'm just imagining it. Edmund, Heather and that dog must have died. At least Kelly and Jake are safe…or are they? _With that thought he sprang to his feet and quickly searched for his missing sword. He found his helmet lying nearby and was pleased to find his sword alongside of it. _High King's don't cry and they do what's right. _Caleb reminded himself again. He wouldn't cry because he was a High King and after all, High King's don't cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So this was a short random story I wrote about Narnia's two High Kings: Peter and Caleb. If you don't recognize Caleb that is because he is from my stories 'The Lion, the Lady and the Lake' and 'Someone Worth Dying For' and soon to be in 'No Need to Say Goodbye' I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
